


Beautiful in White

by mostlovedgirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dadrien, Dancing, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff fest, Marriage, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, Wedding, adrienette - Freeform, aged-up, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlovedgirl/pseuds/mostlovedgirl
Summary: It was the day of the wedding and Adrien was a nervous wreck. He had to pull himself together. She was counting on him. He had promised himself that he would never let her down. He was going to keep that promise.





	Beautiful in White

“Nino, I don’t know if I can do this.”

Adrien was sitting in a chair in a side room of the church, bent over with his head between his knees. He caught himself for the twelfth time right before he clutched his hair with his fingers. He was on the edge of a panic attack, but he didn’t want messed up hair in the photos or video. 

Nino patted his best friend’s back soothingly. 

“You can do this, dude. I mean, you’re not going to back out, are you?”

Adrien snapped his head up and looked at the other man sharply. The wild look in his eyes bordered on a little crazy. “No! Absolutely not. How could you even suggest that?”

“Okay, then take a breath and, for the love Kwamis, don’t puke on your tux.”

Adrien did his best to give him a deadpan look. Though, admittedly, his annoyance with Nino at the moment was helping with his queasiness. 

There was a knock and the door opened just enough for a gray haired Tom Dupain to poke his head inside. “You ready?” Tom asked cheerfully. He was all smiles as usual. 

Adrien rubbed his palms on his black trousers. “Yeah, yeah. I’m ready,” Adrien said shakily. He huffed out a breath and got to his feet. 

He was still trembling slightly.

Tom stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked at Adrien with concern. “You okay, son?”

Adrien nodded a little too vigorously. 

“You sure?” Tom asked. “You’re looking a little pale there.”

Adrien clenched his fists at his sides and stared at his reflection in his highly polished dress shoes. “How did you do it?” 

Tom put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a serious look. “Look at me, son.”

Adrien forced his head up and stared into the larger man’s steady gaze.

“Do you love her?”

“Always.”

“Do you believe she will be happy?”

Adrien had asked himself this question many times and the answer was always the same. “I do.”

Tom’s whole face lifted in a jovial smile. “Then that’s all you need to know. Now get out there. It’s unwise to keep a Cheng woman waiting.”

Adrien smiled appreciatively. He knew that all too well. “Thanks, Tom.”

Adrien fixed the button on his jacket and tugged smartly at his cuffs with practiced fingers. He checked his appearance in the mirror one last time.

“Let’s do this.”

He swung the door open and led the other two men to the chapel.

.oOo.

Adrien stood tall but not stiffly as he waited, just as he had been trained to do years before when he was starting his modeling career. He didn’t have to wait for long. 

Her dress was exquisite. Of course it was. It was a Marinette original. It couldn’t be anything less. Her long hair was done up tastefully with small white flower ornaments, and her natural-look makeup only enhanced her natural features.

More striking than her perfect dress and professionally styled hair and makeup, was her aura. She was absolutely glowing with happiness. Adrien’s eyes misted a little when he saw her. 

He extended his hand to her. “You look beautiful, Kitten.”

“Thanks, Papa.” The corner of her lips twitched up into a familiar Cheshire grin as she slipped her hand into his. “You ready for this?”

“Are you?” Adrien asked his daughter as he placed her hand on his arm and faced the chapel doors.

“Let’s do this,” she stated with confidence, even a little challenge in her voice. 

Adrien matched her grin. His blond hair and green eyes weren’t the only things Emma had inherited from him. 

The doors of the chapel opened slowly on well oiled hinges, the string quartet struck up a wedding march, and all their gathered family and friends stood for the bride’s entrance.

Adrien started leading her down the white floor runner lined with white rose petals with measured steps. 

Emma didn’t see any of the guests or decorations. Her eyes were fixed on the young man with the chocolate brown hair and sun-kissed skin standing at the front of the room. 

Charles Antoni was utterly still, staring back at his bride with wide blue eyes.

Adrien approved of the star-struck look he was giving the treasure on his arm. He had looked at his own bride the same way almost twenty-five years earlier. Marinette had been a vision that day. 

They reached the end of the aisle and father and daughter kissed each other on the cheek. 

“I love you, Daddy,” she whispered in his ear.

“Love you more, Kitten,” he whispered back. A tear nearly escaped his eye. His mind flashed back to all the nights they had shared that little exchange at bedtime. Emma wasn’t a little girl anymore. 

He would always love her, but another man had stepped into her life and now it was his privilege to cherish and protect Adrien’s baby girl. 

He placed Emma’s hand in Charles’ waiting one. _ I'm trusting you. Take good care of her_, he silently charged with a look.

The young man nodded back in acceptance of the unspoken responsibility Adrien was placing on him. 

Adrien stepped back and took his place in the front row beside his wife. 

Marinette patted his arm as the assembly was invited to sit. “Good job, Minou.”

“Thanks, Princess.” He sniffed and felt a pressure on his arm. He glanced down. Marinette was handing him a handkerchief. His Lady thought of everything.

.oOo.

Adrien was hanging back against a wall in a secluded corner of the reception hall. He nursed a flute of champagne as he watched the newlyweds on the dance floor.

Emma and Charles were slow dancing to a French cover of Ed Sheeran’s _ Perfect _. He was holding her close, blushing at something his wife had just whispered in his ear.

Adrien smirked. Emma was definitely his daughter.

“Hey, Kid,” the voice of an old friend spoke softly from near his collar. 

“Hey, Plagg,” he answered just as softly. He didn’t want to draw attention to the little cat sprite.

“How've you been?”

“It’s a lot quieter without you around. Smells better, too.” He took another sip of his champagne. 

“How could it possibly smell better? You haven’t kept any Camembert in the house since your kitten over there moved out.”

Adrien did his best to give Plagg the side-eye without turning his head. He decided to change the subject.

“Are you excited to be with Tikki again? You’ve missed her. Admit it,” Adrien goaded him. 

“Not in a million years.”

“But it’s nice being together again?”

“Yeah. We were barely separated, though. Only seven years this time. It was barely a blip on the radar. Usually I get at least a few decades off before she starts nagging me again. I gotta admit, though, my Sugarcube picks well. That boy is a good one.”

“I know. If he wasn’t, I would have taken the ring back and Cataclysmed him myself.”

“I don’t think that would have gone over well with the ladies, but it would have saved me from dealing with _ another stupid love-square_. Blah! What is it with you cats and bugs, anyway?! All that secret identity crap. Then you figure it out and it gets even _ worse_. All the moon-eyed stares and declarations of love and cuddling and ki—”

“Yes. Thank you, Plagg. I don’t need the play-by-play on my daughter and her partner’s relationship.”

Plagg sniggered. “They weren’t any worse than you and your chosen.”

“My chosen?”

“Yeah. Pigtails.”

Adrien considered that. He’d never thought of Marinette as his chosen, but really was there any better way to describe her? She was his partner, his best friend and his other half. In some ways, it was like the relationships he and his friends had had with their Kwamis. And he had certainly chosen her. Miraculously, she had chosen him as well.

“I better get over to the buffet before all of the good cheeses are taken,” Plagg said with a note of excitement in his voice. 

The greedy little kwami. His holder was marrying her partner, and all he could think about was his stomach.

“Don’t get caught,” Adrien admonished quietly. 

“Never.”

He sensed his old friend drifting away, headed over to one of the long tables loaded with food.

Adrien finished his drink and went in search of his wife. He found her near the dessert table. She and Alya had their arms wrapped around each other, watching their children on the dance floor.

Hugo was the spitting image of a younger Adrien, except with his mom’s dark hair. For some reason he had decided to model for his mom at _ Agreste _ of his own free will. Adrien didn’t understand it, but coached him anyway. At nineteen he was at the top of the pack and in high demand.

Louis looked more like Marinette with the same blue-black hair, blue eyes, and dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks. He was slightly shorter and slimmer than his brother. The seventeen-year-old was preparing for le Bac. After lycée graduation he was planning on working for his grandparents at The Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Adrien wouldn’t be surprised if he took over the bakery one day.

Hugo and the Lahiffe-Césaire twins had all found dance partners and were leading them across the dance floor. Louis was admiring the croquembouche and asking his grandpa about the choux pastry used. Tom was only too happy to answer his questions. 

Satisfaction filled Adrien. He loved his family and the life they had built. Only one thing could make this moment better.

“Excuse me, Madame, may I have this dance?” Adrien bowed as he offered his hand to his love. Marinette may have a few streaks of silver in her short inky-blue hair, and be a little more curvy these days, but she still took his breath away. Her irises were just as mesmerizingly blue as they had been the first time he saw her. She looked stunning in her bright pink, Chinese inspired, calf length dress and matching heels.

Thirty years later and he was still smitten with her.

Alya hugged Marinette tighter. “Don’t do it Mari. Blonds are nothing but trouble.”

“Don’t I know it.” Marinette had that mischievous twinkle in her eyes that made Adrien’s heart rate jump—every time. “Sorry, Alya, but I’m going to have to accept his offer. You know I have a weakness for charming cats in black.”

“Fine,” Alya huffed as she let go of her best friend and crossed her arms in mock annoyance. “Just don't do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Adrien quirked an eyebrow at her. “Really? After what you pulled at our wedding?”

“Hey! I was drunk!”

.oOo.

Adrien gently rested his chin on Marinette’s hair as they swayed to the music. He relished the feeling of having her pressed so close to him, trusting him to lead. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Adrien hummed contentedly. “Just wondering how I got so lucky. You, our kids, our life. It’s like a dream.”

Marinette smiled into his chest. “We worked hard and we fought for it. You never gave up and I love you for that.”

Adrien placed a quick kiss on her hair and lay his cheek on the spot. “Did you see Tikki?”

“Yes. She found me and we had a little chat. She’s really happy for Charles and Emma. She loves weddings.”

“You miss her?”

“Just as much as you miss Plagg.”

“Do you think we should tell the lovebirds that we know?”

“Maybe one day. They’ve tried so hard to keep their secret identities secret. I wouldn’t want to ruin that for them,” Marinette giggled.

Adrien suppressed a moan. “Don’t do that, M’Lady.”

She leaned back enough to look up at him. “Do what?”

“Giggle like that while we’re in public and I have to act respectable,” he groused.

That glint in her eye was back. “Respectable, huh?” She started teasing the hairs at the base of his neck with her fingertips.

“Okay, break it up, you two,” Emma ordered. She was standing near them with her husband at her shoulder. A new song was starting. “Besides, I want to dance with my papa.”

Charles turned to Marinette. “May I have the honor, Madame Agreste?”

“How many times do I have to tell you? Marinette is fine.” She slipped away from Adrien and assumed a traditional dancers’ pose with her new son-in-law. 

Adrien watched them go as he began dancing with the bride. “You know, he’s not half bad.”

Emma rolled her eyes in a very Marinette way. “Please. You like him almost as much as I do.”

“Your brothers do too.”

Emma stifled a laugh. “Who knew all it would take for him to win them over was beating Mama at a round of Ultimate Mecha Strike XIV?”

“Hey, we’d all been trying to do it for years.”

They laughed quietly at the memory. 

A crash sounded in the distance. Two couples froze on the dance floor. Four sets of eyes turned to the door. Sounds of fleeing people and screams quietly seeped through the room under the chords of the slow song, drawing closer.

“Sorry, guys. I’ll be back!” Alya yelled as she raced out the door with her phone in her hand. Nino and his sons groaned in unison. 

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t get herself killed,” Raphael volunteered as he ran after his mother.

Adrien noticed Emma and Charles looking at each other, silently communicating with stressed looks on their faces.

He shared a brief look with Marinette. Some things never changed. He turned back to his daughter. 

“Kitten, I’m going to go check on our guests. Will you be okay?”

“Don’t worry about me, Papa. Charles has my back.”

“I know. I’m counting on him.” He pressed a parting kiss to her forehead and watched as she made for a side door at not quite a run.

A black spot discreetly followed her out.

Adrien left the dance floor and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket. He powered it on and waited for Marinette.

She was at his elbow by the time he was pulling up the latest news coverage. He wrapped his free arm around her waist.

_“This just in. Mister Bug and Lady Noire have arrived on the scene.” _

“Brings back memories,” he muttered, thinking of a similar interruption at their own wedding. 

Marinette leaned her head on his shoulder. “They’ll be all right.”

“I know. She has her partner. They can do anything together.”

“Just like us.” She pushed herself up on her toes and brushed a kiss on his cheek.

Adrien stowed his phone back in his pocket and gripped Marinette a little tighter.

“Speaking of doing things together…,” he trailed off suggestively.

Marinette whispered at her husband harshly, “Adrien Agreste, _ don’t you dare! It’s our daughter’s wedding!_”

“They won’t notice.” He leaned in to kiss her properly.

Marinette squeaked and dashed away as tactfully as she could in a room full of people. Adrien followed her with his eyes as she chose her escape route. He would give her a minute’s head start.

“Dad, please don’t embarrass us,” Hugo whined. He had come over when he noticed his mother fleeing the room.

“Make sure your brother gets home safe. Don’t wait up for us.”

Slightly enhanced senses were a lingering effect of holding the black cat miraculous for so long. He put them to use as he began his hunt. 

His Lady was crafty, but he’d catch her in the end. He always did, and he thanked his lucky stars for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little drabble. I've been in the mood for more Dadrien and wondering what a piece about Adrien and Marinette being parents of adult children would be like. I was listening to my slow dancing playlist last night and this little story started taking shape when Beautiful In White by Shane Filan started playing. There is a part in the lyrics about walking a daughter down the aisle one day. You can listen to the song on YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06-XXOTP3Gc&feature=youtu.be). 
> 
> Charles Antoni design credit to [“Unexpected Surprise: Fanfare”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608185) by Totally_lucky. Name credit to my great-great-grandfather Charles Lucien Marius Antoni. <3


End file.
